


An Important Dinner

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Public Humiliation, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: The king's mother gets to know Sir Seán better.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	An Important Dinner

Seán knew damn well what he was getting into when he confessed his love for King Mark. He just didn't expect their close relationship to have taken so many twists and turns. He didn't expect to have had so many good days with the king at his side, to laugh as frequently as he did when Mark was around, or to feel comfortable and safe with him, even when he was at his absolute worst, crying his eyes out. 

He suspected it had to have been the luck of the Irish. 

Today had been another splendid day, and that surprised him, considering that the woman he and Mark had shared it with had only just met him that morning. As it turned out, the king had been right--Lady Sunok had practically taken one look at him and given him the all-clear, even if it was a very long look. But as the group of knights retreated from the docks, either flanking Mark, his mother and Sir Seán protectively, or helping bring their new guest's baggage into the palace, the Irish knight noticed that Sunok seemed rather fond of him already. Not only had she already called him handsome, but she wanted to hear more about him even before they set foot into the castle. Seán had been eager to fill her in on whatever Mark hadn't yet told her. She was fascinated by it throughout his explanation, and within barely an hour, the Irish knight felt reassured that he'd officially gotten on her good side.

After early afternoon tea was out of the way, Lady Sunok surprised the Irishman by volunteering to draw him. However, he gladly allowed her to do so, and together, he and Mark led the woman to one of the more scenic upper floors, which was decorated with a few stained glass windows on the side where the sunlight typically shone into the room, giving rise to a dazzling show of different colors at midday. He proceeded to stand at the middle of the room and let Lady Sunok settle on a pose for his picture. She eventually agreed (with Mark's input) to have him merely stay standing, but focus on something he liked to look at, so he wouldn't be too bored. He decided to focus on Mark, for obvious reasons, and lo and behold, the king's mother was right. He could scarcely keep the smile off his face the entire time that his picture was being drawn, and as he kept his eyes on his lover, he saw Mark struggling to do the same. 

Lady Sunok finished her portrait of the Irish knight within another hour, and as Seán took a look at the finished product, his jaw hit the floor at how incredible it looked. He gushed over the insane amount of detail, the lighting, the accuracy of the pose, and as he rambled on about how much he loved the picture, Mark just gave his mother a proud look. By the end of Seán's explanation of why such a brilliant work of art should be put into a gallery at once, Lady Sunok was absolutely  _ glowing,  _ and she caught the Irishman off-guard with a warm hug, which he gladly returned, careful not to smudge the drawing in between them. Thankfully, Mark offered to bring it to their quarters so that it wouldn't be damaged, and promptly carried it there. 

When the king returned to them, the trio headed down to the dining hall for the main event--a special dinner held in Lady Sunok's honor. Mark's mother had offered to cook the meal herself, but her son insisted otherwise, so she just settled for handing Sir Tyler her homemade soup recipe to take into the kitchen as they sat down.

While they patiently waited for the food to be brought out, Lady Sunok entertained everyone present at the dinner table by teaching them a handful of Korean (which Mark, surprisingly, struggled with), telling them some funny stories of her son and his brother wreaking havoc as kids, and then listing off the many, many things she loved about the palace, mainly how clean it looked. In turn, Mark began to enlighten his mother with a few hilarious occurrences that had happened in the castle since he'd fallen in love with Seán. 

"Mother, when I tell you that this man searched for two whole days for his special undergarments," The king laughed, much to his lover's embarrassment, as Lady Sunok giggled. "I mean it. He would  _ not  _ give up!"

"They were my favorite underpants!" The brunet huffed, crossing his arms at the memory of the day he'd realized that said underpants had already been on him the entire time that he'd been turning the castle upside down to find them. And that was _ after  _ he'd reached out to their kingdom's people, begging them to find him a new pair that looked and felt exactly the same as the original ones. He'd even  _ drawn  _ them, and put up several posters around Youtubia.

"That was indeed a fun time." Sir Ethan chuckled from across from where he sat, wiping a tear of amusement away from his eye as Sir Tyler nodded quietly beside him, smirking at Seán.

"It wasn't fun for me." The Irishman grumbled, pouting. "Mark, why'd ye have to dredge up  _ that  _ memory, of all things?" He nearly whined, with a glance at his lover. 

The king grinned smugly at him, his giggles softening as his mother's did the same. "I did it because I love you. And I love embarrassing you." He joked, bringing more laughter around the table, and a darker flush to Seán's cheeks.

_ "Fuckin' jackass."  _ He muttered with a roll of his eyes. However, there was barely any bite in the insult, and as the food was finally brought to the assembled castle staff at the table, the slight rivalry was almost immediately cast aside. As it turned out, Lady Sunok's recipe for beef soup was an amazing one, and she was very much delighted to find that whoever had cooked the actual soup had nearly gotten it perfect on the first try. 

It was so good, in fact, that it gave Seán inspiration to bring up an embarrassing story of his own, regarding Mark, known as the Table Surfing incident, which he, Sir Bob and Sir Wade had all been there to witness. By the time the king realized where the brunet was going with his tale, it was too late, and all he could do was hold his head in his hands and listen while Sir Seán enthralled Lady Sunok with it.

"So this doof over here," He chuckled, nodding to his mortified lover. "Had planned to essentially slide all the way across this very table on his belly."

Around them, the other knights and castle staff were chuckling at the memory, as Mark groaned into his palms.

_ "Seánnnnnnn, what have I ever done to you?"  _

"A lot of things." The Irishman quipped, smirking at him as Lady Sunok cackled. "Anyways, he did a running leap, and as soon as he hit the table, it went downhill. He  _ flew  _ to the  _ other side of the room,  _ and then landed facefirst on the floor and broke his nose."

"They'd convinced me that he'd taken a tumble down the stairs. It was a week before I found out what'd really happened." Lady Evelyn interjected from nearby, a wide smile on her face. Lady Sunok was nearly crying with laughter, patting her devastated son on the back as Mark made an audible sound of extreme displeasure into his hands. 

"I knew painting butter all over the table was a good idea." Sir Tyler piped up, taking a nonchalant sip of his drink. Seán guffawed with the others as he saw Mark's head snap up to look at him in utter betrayal.

_ "YOU PUT--?! TYLER, WHY--?! DID YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"  _ The king blurted out, pointing an accusing finger at the Irishman, Sir Bob and Sir Wade. The Irish knight grinned knowingly at him, as his friends just shrugged innocently.

"That was five years ago." Tyler chuckled.

_ "So?!" _

"So it was funny."

_ "It was not--!" _

The two of them argued lightly for a few more minutes, with Seán calmly finishing off his soup as Lady Sunok snickered at her son's antics. 

Before long, the bickering had ceased, and the conversation mellowed out once more. Seán turned to Sir Tyler and Sir Ethan to listen to the former telling his lover of how he knew their king's mother, as he and Mark both had nurses in the family. He didn't miss the wetness that overcame the tall knight's gaze at the mention of his own mother, but he didn't dare speak of it, and just smiled as Sir Ethan gently rested his hand atop Tyler's own.

Dessert came out not much later, and as Seán began to eat his delicious ice cream, he heard Mark murmuring something beside him, and when he glanced over at the king, saw his lover quietly uttering something to his mother. Lady Sunok was smiling up at him, eyes shining with a look of sheer pride on her face, and that warmed the brunet's heart even more. He saw Mark lean over and hug her around her back with an arm while he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then, he released her and turned around, casting his fond smile to the Irish knight, and Seán saw his lover's throat bob the smallest bit.

He chuckled. "What's the matter, Mark, is my dessert that beautiful?" 

The king blushed a pale pink, briefly ducking his head. "Not quite as beautiful as the man eating it." He admitted, gazing up at Seán again. The Irishman smiled more, as Mark took a steady breath and let it out.

"I have something to say."

"Well, say it." Seán hummed, taking another spoonful of ice cream and lifting it up to his mouth.

Beside him, Mark's chair lightly scraped against the floor, and the Irishman heard the entire table go nearly silent, every head slowly lifting to stare at their position. He turned to look at Mark again in confusion, and lowered his spoon into his half-eaten dessert at the sight of the king standing beside his chair, hand outstretched to him and a warm look in his eyes. 

Slightly unsure of what was happening, he smiled nervously and took the hand, allowing Mark to help him up and away from the table, where he stood with their fingers interlaced between them.

"Seán," The king's voice trembled the finest bit while he spoke, but he carried on. "Words cannot describe how my heart feels every time I look at you. Whether we're taking a casual stroll through the courtyard, or kissing each other senseless, or laying beside one another after a busy day, you inspire me. You motivate me to endure whatever struggles come my way, and I am so proud to call you my best friend. My lucky clover." 

Seán had to bite back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks at the heartfelt declaration that Mark was pouring onto him, before the king's hands slipped out of his own.

"And so," his lover went on, reaching into one of the pockets in his robes that was partially hidden by his cape. "I must ask you…"

The Irishman's jaw fell open, as Mark slowly sank down onto one knee and presented a small, green velvet box to him, before opening it to reveal the silver ring inside. "Seán, will you marry me?"

The Irishman fumbled to cover his mouth, barely stifling the sob of sheer joy that escaped him, and then he practically collapsed against Mark, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he kissed him with the passion of ten thousand suns. 

_ "Y-yes--!"  _ He wept, feeling the king's overjoyed smile against his lips as thunderous applause and cheers nearly shook the room from their friends and family seated at the table.  _ "Yes, Mark, of course I will!" _

Seán had never recalled feeling as happy as he did when the man he loved slipped that ring onto his finger, and they were both swarmed with the tight hugs of their closest friends, and Lady Sunok. But Mark had made it possible. 


End file.
